Et Nous Ne Voyons Rien D'autre Que Le Rouge
by Darknesscoming
Summary: Après avoir quitter Denver,Kol revient à la Nouvelle Orléans et croise Davina Claire,quelques semaines après avoir échappé à la récolte grâce à Marcel,qui recrute Kol pour l'aider à contrôler sa magie. Un vampire originelle et la toute puissante apprentie sorcière. Ils sont tout deux seul au monde,mais que ce passe t-il quand ils décident qu'ils ne veulent plus l'être ?(Kol/Davina)
1. And We See Nothing But Red

_**Hello ^^ Voici une fiction Kolvina traduite par mais soins écrite par** **l'auteur Blue Eyed Sins !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Chapitre 1 : And We See Nothing But Red**

Cela remonter à plus de cent ans depuis la dernier fois que Kol Mikaelson entra dans la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans, en Louisiane, et bien qu'il y avait des choses qui avaient changé, partout où il regardé il pouvait encore voir tout qui avait fait aimer tellement la gens faisaient la fête à gauche, à droite et au centre dans le quartier français et encore les sorcières qui déambuler le long des rues. Avec un œil exercé comme la sienne, il ne lui était pas trop difficile de les distinguer du reste de la foule touristique. Kol aurait pu revenir en ville beaucoup plus tôt, mais il avait été occupée avec les prétendus idéaux de sa mère de réconcilier sa famille après mille ans, et sa trahison l'avait envoyé hors de Mystic Falls, à Denver, pour devenir amis avec le jeune Gilbert, comme un levier contre la sorcière qui permettrait de sauver leur était prêt à le faire uniquement pour sa propre survie à lui mais il avait été vraiment heureux que lorsqu'il avait réussi à s'éloigner de sa fausse identité à Denver mais pas avant d'avoir eu sa petite revanche face à Damon Salvatore et de retourner par la suite dans le seul endroit ou il avait voulu être depuis qu'il est réveiller et qu'il ces rendu compte qu'il n'y était plus.

**Nouvelle Orléans.**

**The Crescent City**.

Ni Klaus, ni Elijah, ni Rebekah ne lui diraient pourquoi ils avaient quitté la Nouvelle Orléans, peu importe combien Kol pouvait les harcelé à ce garder encore beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs et de ressentiments pour le moment ,après avoir été poignardée, mais il n'avait jamais possédé assez de tact pour le persuader d'arrêter de creuser dans les vieilles blessures de son frère. Pourtant, ses questions constante n'ont eu aucune réponse de la part de l'un d' il a demandé ce qui était arriver à Marcel, leurs réponses ont été les mêmes et ils ont continué à ne rien lui faisait partie de la raison pour laquelle il est savoir ce qui c'est passé.Ses frères et sœurs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir déversaient leurs cœurs dans la construction de la ville. Kol avait sa propre part d'influence sur ce que la Nouvelle-Orléans est devenu et ses propres connexions avec l'endroit, principalement avec les sorcières du quartier français.C'est ce qui l'a amené à l'endroit où il était, debout au milieu de Bourbon Street et admirer la zone bien nommé autour de , autant Kol voulait aller prendre un verre dans l'un des nombreux bars et de ravivez les souvenirs du passé, il a fait d'abord un premier arrêt dans le quartier, le lieu où lui, Nik, Rebekah, Elijah et le cercueil de Finn avait vécu pendant des siè maison qu'ils avaient construit eux-mêmes lorsque leur influence dans la ville a commencé à croî é le fait que cela remonter à plus de cent ans, cela n'a pas empêché Kol de faire de grandes enjambées comme si il était encore le propriétaire des lieux. L'endroit qu'il à connu jadis avait disparu sous une transformation extrême, et il regarda autour de lui pour voir les auteurs entré. Arriver dans la cour principale plusieurs personnes se sont retournée à l'arriver de l'intrus et le regarder avec une arrogance similaire qu'avait Kol.

**«Qui diable êtes-vous?"**Un homme à la peau sombre avec de long cheveux et une tête légèrement écrasé s'approcha de lui, approchant également son visage de celui de Kol avec une demande de ré genre d'attitude n'avait jamais bien marché avec lui et il n'apprécier pas la proximité indésirable de ce spécimen qu'il qualifie d'inférieure.

**"Je ne pense pas que vous devriez me parler comme ça.****"Se serait très imprudent."** lui a dit Kol, en se redressant devant l'homme et le jaugeant.C'est alors qu'il remarqua le style spécifique de la bague sur sa main qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Un anneau de lumière du jour.**"Vous êtes un vampire."** a t-il fait s'il s'agissait d'un signal, le vampire se précipita en avant, avec crocs et yeux rouges. Kol n'a même pas cligner des yeux à cette attaque et casse son cou d'un mouvement. Dès que c'est arrivé, les autres ont commencé à foncer sur lui, leurs crocs sortit. Kol n'avait pas prévu que son ancienne maison familiale aller être envahi par un certain nombre de vampires apparemment inintelligents,il n'en reconnu aucun de son temps lorsqu'il été en ville, l'amènent à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas si vieux.Çà rendait la tache de les tuer beaucoup plus facile. Tuer des jeunes vampires était aussi épuisant qu'écraser une mouche.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"** appela une autre voix depuis un des balcons, quelqu'un que Kol reconnu sans ne l'empêché même pas d'arracher certains cœurs de vampires et en échange,il le regarder avec un sourire joyeux sur son visage.

**"Kol Mikaelson?"**

**"Marcel Gerard. Ça fait une éternité n'est-ce pas?"**

**"Donc, Klaus t'a finalement laisser sortir de ton cercueil ?"**a demandé Marcel en versant à Kol un verre d'une bouteille de vin très âgé, sortit durant une année ou Kol avait une dague dans le cœur. Ils étaient dans une des salles supérieures et de là Kol pouvait voir les vampires qui avaient essayé de l'attaquer, encore autour de la place.

**"Après seulement un siècle, oui."**dit Kol , en prenant une gorgée de la boisson avant d'acquiescer vers les vampires.** "Sont-ils tous à toi?"** Il avait pu voir comment ils avaient arrêté leur attaque lorsque Marcel avait pris la parole et leur dévotion apparente le surpris.

**"Eh bien quelqu'un devait bien reprendre la relève lorsque tes frères et ta sœur ont fui la ville."** dit Marcel , gagnant un regard surpris de Kol comme il venait d'avoir un aperçu de l'histoire que Nik avait refusé de lui dire.

**"Ils ont enfui?"** Il leva un sourcil. Cela sembler difficile à croire, mais Marcel ne cligna pas des yeux à la surprise de Kol.

**"Environ huit ans après que Klaus t'es poignarder, ton papa les à trouvé à la Nouvelle Orléans et a laissé la grande place brûler, tes frères et sœurs ont couru et m'ont laissé pour mort."** Marcel n'a pas pris la peine d'épargner les petits détails. **"Cependant, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai réussi à survivre et j'ai reconstruit cette ville . Ceux là sont mes gars et les vampires courent les rues de la ville maintenant. Les loups-garous ne sont pas un problème pas même les sorcières. Tout est sous mon contrôle. "**Kol sourit. Marcel n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Il avait toujours été un peu arrogant et absorbé par toute ces possibilités qui vienne à lui comme la puissance et la possession. Kol avait toujours aimé cette partie de lui, même si il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Marcel que Klaus et Rebekah .

**"Comment Mikael les à trouver ici?"**

**"Aucune idée."** répondit Marcel, presque un peu trop vite.** "Mais il est parti quand ta famille à fui et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas revenu ici depuis, ni tes frères et sœurs. Pas depuis 1919."**

**"1919."** Kol réfléchit à cette l'année-la. Ce siècle notamment semblait avoir durée seulement quelques mois pour lui et il était difficile de se rappeler parfois que des décennies c'étaient effectivement écoulée depuis.

**"Alors, comment t'es tu adapter aux temps modernes?"** a demandé Marcel avec un léger sourire.

**"Assez bien, mais comme tu le sais, j'ai déjà eu à le faire à quelques reprises ici et là."** lui dit Kol.**"Bien que, l'humanité a fait des progrès tout à fait étonnant durant ces cent dernières années , je doit l'admettre."**Ses favoris étaient les téléphones cellulaires et les ordinateurs. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour saisir le concept d'un ordinateur portable, mais comme Nik n'avait pas pris le temps de lui expliquer certaine informations relatives à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il avait donné à Kol l'aperçu de la nouvelle technologie de ce siècle et donc il était tout à fait aptes à l'utiliser maintenant .Kol ne savait pas combien de temps il a passé à boire et à parler avec Marcel et avec tout ce qu'il savait sur les efforts actuels de sa famille tandis que Marcel lui en dit plus sur le développement de la Nouvelle-Orléans à l'époque ou il avait une dague dans le cœur, mais à un certain point que Kol ce leva avec l'intention de prendre congé.**«C'était très agréable de rattraper le temps perdu avec un vieil ami, Marcel."** à informé Kol en se dirigeant vers la porte.**"Mais le soleil vient de se coucher et je pense que j'aimerais voir comment est le quartier français de nos jours. J'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper après tout."**

"**Attend!"** Marcel se hâta lorsque Kol s'apprêta à partir, agrippant le bras du vampire originelle d'une manière ou normalement Kol l'aurait tout de suite virer, mais Marcel a eu la chance d'être considéré comme un de ces amis proches

**"Qui a t-il?"** a t-il demandé.

**"J'ai un problème de sorcières"** répondit Marcel, il n'attendit pas pour tout éclaircir sur la question. **"Que sait tu de la magie ancestrale? Tu avez passé beaucoup de temps avec les sorcières du quartier français n'est ce pas?"**Les yeux de Kol se rétrécies.

**«Je suppose que je peux dire que j'en connais un peu. J'ai été en relation très étroite avec les sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans dans mon temps."** Il a répondu attentivement, creusant un peu. **"Je croyais que les sorcières n'étaient plus un problème." **

"**. Le coven n'est pas vraiment le problème en ce moment, j'ai une façon de les empêcher de pratiquer la magie"** - Kol haussa les sourcils.

**" A tu déjà entendue parler du rituel de la moisson que les sorcières exécutées? Elles l'ont fait tous les trois cents ans pour renouveler leur pouvoir et calmer leurs ancêtres ".**Kol secoua la tête. **  
><strong>  
><strong>«J'étais proche des sorcières, mais il y avait toujours quelques secrets qu'elles n'auraient jamais partager avec moi, surtout du au fait que Niklaus était mon frère et qu'il avait entaché ma réputation parmi elles avec certains mensonge."<strong> a t-il dit à Marcel.**«Je sais que la magie ancestrale exige un sacrifice pour renouveler leurs pouvoir . Du sang neuf pour rejoindre le vieux et ainsi rétablir l'équilibre. Les chances sont que les pouvoirs du coven sont lié , comme ce rituel non ?."**Marcel hocha la tête.

**«Ils le sont, mais si ce rituel n'était pas terminée?"**

**"Elles perdraient leur magie. Elles seraient coupés à jamais de leurs ancêtres et devraient attirer d'autres types de pouvoir si elles veulent continuer à pratiquer. Nature, magie noire, ou même l'expression, mais ils sont tous beaucoup plus dangereux . "**dit Kol, s'appuyant sur des siècles de connaissances pour répondre à ces questions avant de demander l'une des siennes.**«Pourquoi est-tu si intéressé par ça?"**

**«Parce que j'ai besoin d'aide pour quelque chose, et je pense que tu serai peut-être le seul qui peut me venir en aide."** répondit Marcel .C'était une chose que Kol n'aurait jamais pensé entendre un jour, Marcel venant lui demander de l'aide, et le plus souvent il n'accéder pas à la demander des gens qui recherche son aide, mais son discours sur la magie et le sacrifice avait titillé sont intérêt.

**"Tu avez raison à propos du sacrifice. Il y a quelques semaines, elles étaient sur le point de terminer leur rituel de la récolte et sacrifier quatre adolescentes pour les ancêtres, avec cette promesse d'une supposée résurrection, mais je n'y est pas cru car elles ont déjà trompés les filles concernant la manière dont elles devaient mourir. Dès que je l'ai découvert j'ai essayé de l'arrêter pour les empêcher de renouveler leur pouvoir, mais j'étais également dégoûtés sachant qu'elles devaient tuer des enfants pour arriver à leur fin."** dit Marcel , en regardant au loin quand il parlait. Kol pouvait comprendre son raisonnement, sachant très bien comment Marcel avait grandi. Il avait toujours respecter cette règles de protéger les enfants.** «Il y avait trois autres sorcières mais je n'étais pas en mesure de toute les sauver, mais l'une d'entre elle est toujours vivante. Davina. Je la cache des sorcières parce qu'elles veulent toujours la tuer."**

**"Et en quoi puis-je t'aider?"**

**"Davina est très puissante. Elle a le pouvoir des trois autres filles qui sont mortes combinés avec la sienne, mais elle ne peut pas le contrôler. Si elle se met en colère ou qu'elle est triste, tout se détériore autour d'elle et il est difficile de la cacher quand elle sème de la magie partout "**.Marcel baissa la voix, comme si ces derniers mots aurait pu en quelque sorte offenser Kol.**" Ta mère était une sorcière,et tu était un sorcier avant ta transformation en vampire. Tu avez passé beaucoup de temps avec les sorcières et tu pourrez être en mesure de l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs."**Après coup, il a rajouté: **«Sans compter que je pense qu'elle est prête à apprendre."**

Kol ne pouvait pas nier qu'il savait une chose ou deux au sujet de ce dont Marcel parlait et puis il compter rester à la Nouvelle Orléans pendant un certain temps.  
>Il peut également admettre qu'il à toujours détester le non respect de ces frères et sœurs envers lui et qu'ils l'utiliser seulement dans leur propres intérêt ,et c'était agréable pour une fois d'être désiré par quelqu'un pour son expérience.<p> 


	2. I Can Feel the Darkness Coming

**Chapitre 2 : I Can Feel the Darkness Coming  
><strong>  
>Sabine menait une de ses nombreuses tournées à travers le quartier français quand elle aperçut <strong>Marcel Gerard<strong> quitter l'abattoir. Ce n'était pas ce qui a attiré l'œil mais plutôt le vampire qui était avec lui. Habituellement, le roi vampire de la Nouvelle-Orléans été accompagné par un de ses marcheurs de jour - Thierry et Diego sont ses compagnons les plus fréquents -. Mais aujourd'hui il y avait une autre personne qui marchait avec lui

Alors que **Sabine Laurent** n'avait aucune raison de reconnaître ce vampire en particulier, **Celeste Marie Helene Dubois**, savait très bien qui il était.

Avec la quantité de temps que Céleste avait passé avec la famille originelle, elle avait appris à connaître chacun d'eux. Il y avait **Elijah**, son amour passé, qui est toujours vêtu d'un costume et à toujours été droit et poli, mais quand il voulait quelque chose, il était loin d'être aussi noble qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître.

**Klaus** était le bâtard vindicative qui a coûté sa vie avec son attitude désinvolte envers le monde qui l'entour.

**Rébecca** était comme lui, autant elle voudraient essayait de le nier et la vampire blonde l'avait également tuée une fois. La grippe été une manière terrible de mourir. Au moins la noyade avait été rapide.

Il y avait aussi **Finn Mikaelson** et même si elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui, il était apparemment tout aussi inintéressant dans la vie comme il avait été enfermée dans un cercueil pratiquement tout le temps.

Puis il y eu **Kol Mikaelson ,**le plus jeune des frères originelle et surement le plus intéressant et c'était une surprise pour elle de le voir marcher dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans où il a été censément été poignardée et ce durant les cent dernières années.

Si cela avait été l'un des autres en face d'elle, Celeste aurait été en colère et voudrait sa revanche qu'elle désirait si désespérément, mais ceux n'étaient pas ces émotions qui la traversée lorsqu'elle vit le vampire que son frère appelé le «Joyeux fou dangereux.

Ce vampire avait été un ami des sorcières et si il était encore un ami, il serait un allié de taille à recruter pour les aider à remplir La Moisson et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand cette pensée traversa son esprit.

Lorsque la tournée de groupe pris fin, Sabine les congédia tous avec sa bénédiction et les regarda partirent dans des directions différentes, leurs caméras à la main et des marchandises touristique hors de prix dans leurs sacs. Quand elle fut seule, la sorcière se dirigea vers une ruelle vide et sortit son téléphone, pour composer un numéro.

**"Hey, c'est moi."** dit t-elle quand l'autre personne au bouts du fil répondue presque immédiatement. "**Tu ne va jamais croire qui je vient de voir ce pavaner dans le quartier, mais crois-moi, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous."**  
><strong><br>**_

La Chambre mansardée de Davina Claire été rempli de peintures ,certaine été terminée, il y avait le double de la quantité de toiles vierges qui remplissez chaque espace qu'elle avait. Depuis que Marcel l'a sauvée de la moisson quelques semaines avant, la peinture avait été la seule chose qui pourrait garder son esprit et ses pouvoirs sous contrôle et elle savait qu'elle été le sort qui l'attendait si les sorcières étaient en mesure de la retrouver.

Caché dans le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre se trouver des dessins qui montraient les visages des sorcières avec qui elle été connecté. Toute celle qu'elle avait peint étaient celle et ceux qui avaient tenté d'utiliser la magie dans le quartier depuis le rituel. Cela ne lui avait pas pris trop de temps à réaliser le pouvoir qu'elle avait maintenant. Les sorcières avaient commencé à la rechercher dès que la Moissons fut un désastre lorsque des sorts capricieux ou de localisation était effectuées à gauche ,à droite et au centre de la Nouvelle-Orléans et elle les avait tous senti.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que l'utilisation de la magie soit complètement arrêter , et Marcel n'a peut être jamais dit ce qu'il fait à ceux qui désobéit à cette nouvelle règle, mais elle savait et il savait qu'elle savait.

Davina l'avait sentit quand ils sont morts, parce que leur magie la parcourait et il n'y avait rien d'eux qui lui manquerait

Cela la rendait heureuse que Marcel les est tués. Elles avaient toute conspiré pour mettre fin à sa vie et à la vie de ses amis; Monique, Abigail et Cassie, et pour cela elles méritent de le payer de leur vie.

Pourtant, c'était une fardeaux difficile à supporter et les peintures l'aidée à y faire face.

Cette nuit-là, sa main ce déplacé sur la toile avec une précision très avancé pour son âge. L'image se formant devant ses yeux était celle de sa maison. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle été devenue aujourd'hui. Elle avait crié,supplier sa mère de lui venir en aide lors de la Moisson, mais Davina savait que son père avait été là aussi, et sa magie l'avait informé de leurs décès à tout les deux. Elle n'avait pas de frères ou sœurs, elle vient d'imaginer cette maison envahi par la poussière, son jardin envahi par une absence complète de soins prodiguer par un présence humaine.

Elle le peint comme elle s'en souvenait, avec des fleurs tout autour du jardin et une herbe bien entretenue. Quand elle eut fini, elle recula pour l'admirer, en profitant de la beauté et heureuse de la façon dont elle avait capturé "l'image". C'était exactement comme elle s'en souvenait, mais en même temps il y avait quelque chose de nettement hors sujet. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre ce que c'était, mais finalement cela à fait tilte dans son esprit.

C'était la maison d'une famille heureuse.

C'était la maison de deux parents qui aimait leur fille.

C'était la maison d'une mère et d'un père qui ne penseraient jamais à sacrifier leur fille pour l'amour du pouvoir

Cette maison n'avait été que mensonge.

Soupirant, Davina place toute ses peintures en bas et saisit la toile, même si elle n'était pas encore sèche, et la place dans le coin des sorcières, la planqua là, ne voulant pas la regarder. Satisfaite d'être incapable de la voir, elle se détourna, mais les voix avait d'autres idées en tête.

_**"Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, Davina?"**_

Elle sursauta comme si quelqu'un criait dans son oreille, mais Davina savait déjà que les voix n'étaient pas véritablement la C'était des effets secondaires du au fait d'avoir autant de pouvoir. Elle n'avait rien dit à Marcel sur les liens directs que les ancêtres avaient avec elle. Si elle perdait le contrôle même un moment, elles réussirez à passer à travers elle et chaque fois elles trouvé des repères dans son esprit et se sont empressés de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille.  
>Et elles n'étaient pas les seules. Elle entendit ses amis aussi, lui demandant de compléter la récolte afin qu'elles puissent enfin ressuscités<p>

_**"Tes parents veulent que tu rentre chez toi ! "**_  
><em><br>__**"Tais-toi."**_ murmura t-elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles, même si cela ne servait à rien. _"__**Laisse-moi tranquille.**_

_**"Toute notre magie doit passer à travers toi, complète la Moisson et tu va enfin renaître."**_

_**"Ensuite, tu pourra rentrer à la maison, Davina"**_

_**"Laissez-moi tranquille!"**_ Elle a crié, vissage son visage de l'agonie magique qui est venu avec les avoir dans sa tête. Le sol sous la secoua avec sa rage et les bougies dans sa chambre éclaté dans la chaleur et le feu, tout autour d'elle tir hors de contrôle. "Tais-toi! Tais-toi! Tais-toi!"

_**"Davina!"**_ Une voix a crié au dessus d'elle, Marcel. Il était là en un éclair, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et en la tirant contre lui. _**"Davina, c'est bon. C'est bon."**_

_**"Marcel ...»**_ murmura t-elle, soudain consciente de la pagaille que provoquer ses pouvoirs et elle se força à se calmer, aussi difficile que cela pouvait être, en mettant en place une barrière mentale entre elle et les ancêtres à nouveau. _**«Je suis désolé Marcel. Je ne voulais pas le faire ..."**_

_**«Je sais, D. Je sais."**__ dit _Marcel, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et écoute son rythme cardiaque jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle était calme. Davina s'écarta lentement de lui, en respirent encore lourdement après cette épreuve. Elle était inquiète pour le moment que Marcel ce demande ce qui se passait, contre qui elle criait, sachant qu'il aller penser qu'elle été folle quand elle lui à tout avoué, mais il ne la jamais fait. Au lieu de cela, le vampire à la peau foncée s'est tourné vers une figure derrière lui que Davina n'avait pas remarqué , ses yeux teinté de larmes se concentrer alors uniquement sur lui .

L'étranger était un vampire - il n'avait pas franchi le seuil de sa chambre et se tenait juste derrière la barrière - et il la regardait avec une expression curieuse. Son visage rougit de honte, sachant qu'il avait été témoin de tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer et Davina essuya rapidement ces yeux, ne voulant pas paraître faible en face de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_**"Davina, c'est Kol Mikaelson."**_ dit Marcel ,elle reconnut vaguement ce nom. Marcel lui avait un peu parler de son passé, mais elle savait en étant une sorcière que les vampires connus comme les enfants de Mikael été ceux qui avait construit la ville. Kol Mikaelson était connu parmi les sorcières et même si Davina ne savait pas exactement qu'elle été son implication avec le Coven du quartier français, les anciens lui avaient déjà parlé de ce vampire de temps à autre. _**"Il est de passage en ville après une longue absence ... et il va t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs.**_

Elle regarda le vampire dans la confusion. Il y avait de l'amusement dans son expression qui suggéré c'était quelque chose qu'il ne fessait pas habituellement, pour ne pas mentionner l'aura qui venait de quelqu'un si vieux, et il y avait une obscurité distincte qu'elle remarqué chez lui. Le vampire, Kol, sourit comme si il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait et ses yeux dévia vers Marcel pour éviter de croiser celle du vampire.

_**"C'est un vampire."**_ Elle a souligné, un soupçon d'attitude répandu chez les adolescentes saturant sa voix. _**"Comment peut-il m'aider?"**_

**_"Eh bien,"_** à commencé Marcel, fessant un geste lui, **_«Quand Kol était encore un être humain, sa famille étaient des sorcières et des sorciers, et il a passé beaucoup de temps dans sa vie avec des sorcières dans différents pays, et en particulier celles du quartier français. Si quelqu'un peut t'aider, c'est bien lui. "_**

L'idée d'un vampire qui aidait une sorcière était quelque chose que Davina trouver juste aussi amusant que Kol Mikaelson apparemment . Lentement, elle s'éloigna de Marcel et se dirigea vers la barrière qu'il ne pouvait pas encore franchir. Le vampire ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, comme elle se approcha de lui, la regardant toujours avec ce sourire. Ses yeux étaient sombres et elle ne les quitter pas un instant. Avec la quantité de magie qu'elle avait, c'était un peu comme voir dans l'âme de quelqu'un, et dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité, il y avait encore la trace indubitable de la magie qui n'est jamais vraiment partit avec son immortalité. C'était juste en sommeil, mais il était là.

_**"Vous pouvez rentrer."**_ Elle murmura, un pas en arrière de lui et révoqua la barrière contre lui.

Kol Mikaelson avança dans le grenier, rayonnant d'un mélange de confiance et d'arrogance à chaque mouvement. **_«Merci, ma chérie."_** à t-il dit, ces yeux sombres ne s'éloigner jamais d'elle.

_**"Davina."**_corrigea t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière vers Marcel, qui à son tour commencé à avancer vers la porte.

_**«Je vais vous donner un peu de temps."**_ dit t-il, en regardant Kol. **_"Tu sait où me trouver plus tard."_**

_**"Marcel".**_ appela Davina alors qu'il a commencé à partir, et le vampire dont elle avait confiance se retourna au son de son incertitude.

_**"C'est bon, D. Tu peut lui faire confiance."**_répondit Marcel. **"J'y vais."** dit t-il avant de quitter sont champ de vision et la laissant seule avec ce Kol Mikaelson, le vampire qui, apparemment, avait côtoyer des sorcières et pourrait lui apprendre à ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa magie.

La jeune fille, Davina, est resté muette alors que Kol regarda la pièce autour de lui. Apercevant ces œuvres, il s'avança pour les examiner, surpris par la quantité de talent que la jeune fille avait. Contrairement à Nik, Kol a passé plus de temps à admirer les œuvres qu'a peindre et ,choix personnel ou non, il n'avait jamais été douée pour transmettre ses sentiments et ses émotions à travers une œuvre d'art.

_**"Quel âge avez-vous?"**_ demanda soudainement Davina. Son ton était accusateur lorsqu'elle à lancé cette question à lui. Kol se retourna lentement, en regardant la petite sorcière. Ses yeux avaient séché et il n'y avait aucune trace qu'elle avait pleuré quelques minutes avant. Elle était passer de la vulnérabilité à la défensive et il avait le sentiment qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

Il était clair qu'elle essayait de cacher ses faiblesses derrière une personnalité de garce

_**"Plus d'un millier d'années."**_ à t-il dit, afin de répondre à sa question.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais c'était la seule surprise que la petite sorcière lui laisserai voir sur son visage, et en un éclair elle remet son "masque" soigneusement contrôlé une seconde plus tard. _**"Donc, vous n'avez pas été un sorcier depuis plus de mille ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Marcel pense que vous pouvez m'aider alors."**_

_**"Tu ne veux pas de mon aide, alors?"**_ à demandé Kol , insensible. _**«Je m'en contre fiche de toute façon."**_ .Si la jeune fille ne voulait pas de ces connaissances alors il pourrait tout aussi bien la laisser dans ce petit grenier miteux et aller trouver quelqu'un à tuer. Il a raté la saveur du sang dans la Nouvelle-Orléans et serait tout à fait heureux de se livrer à des bains de sang et à saignée quelques personnes.

Davina ne répondit pas et Kol se retourna, examinant de plus prêt la peintures. Il se dirigea vers les groupes portraits, qui avait l'air moins réussi que ceux qu'il avait pu voir précédemment.

_**"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"**_ il lui à demandé, se retournant pour la regarder alors qu'il pointait son doigt vers les visages dessiné.

Davina regarda les peintures avec dégoût, comme si elle avait avalé quelque chose de travers. _**«Ce sont les sorcières qui ont utiliser la magie. Je les dessine pour que Marcel sache qu'il elles sont et-"**_

**_"Et puis il les punit."_** termina Kol, en voyant la surprise sur son visage. _**«Marcel m'a raconté comment il les maintient sous contrôle."**_

**_"Elles le méritent. Si Marcel vous à parler d'elles il vous a probablement dit ce qui m'est arrivé à moi aussi."_** à t-elle dit, ses yeux devinrent soudainement soudainement et elle fit un pas vers lui. _**"Elles nous ont trompés pour un sacrifice et je les ai regardé égorger toute mes amis pour le plaisir d'avoir plus de puissance."**_ Sa voix a augmenté en intensité Kol l'écouté, ses émotions commencer de toute évidence à lui faire perde le contrôle d'elle-même. _**"Elles parlent de fidélité à l'ordre de la nature et à nos ancêtres, mais elles auraient tout aussi facilement accepter de détruire quatre d'entre nous pour leur propre profit."**_

Le lien entre ses émotions et la puissance de sa magie n'a pas échapper à Kol quand il remarqua les bougies dans la salle ,elles réagissaient à sa rage, elles grandissaient et devenaient plus chaude.

_**"Davina ...»**_ murmura t-il, regardant toujours le feu du coin des yeux.

_**"Elles méritent de payer de leurs vies pour leurs péchés ."**_Dit t-elle en pleurant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et ses mains se serrant. _**«Je vais leur faire payer. Je vais tous les tuer!"**_

_**"Davina! Stop!"**_ hurla soudainement Kol, traversant la pièce à vitesse vampirique et la poussant - pas douloureusement mais fermement - contre le mur, juste à côté des peintures. Son but n'était pas de lui faire peur, juste de la distraire, et les flammes reviennent à leur taille normale. _**"Tu doit garder le contrôle. Si les sorcières sentent que tu utilise et sème de la magie partout, elles sauront vite ou te trouver et tu n'aura pas une chance de les tuer, parce qu'elles t'auront déjà tranchée la gorge. "**_

_**"Mais je suis forte."**_ Elle à insisté. Son corps tremblait un peu,le cœur battant, et Kol n'avait aucune idée si c'était à cause de ses mouvements brusques ou de la magie, mais il espérait qu'elle resterait calme . Il ne voulait pas que toute la pièce s'effondre sur lui parce qu'elle était en colère. _**«Je suis plus forte que tous les autres."**_

**_"Et elles sont expérimentés. Elles ont des milliers d'ancêtres chuchotant dans leur tête et de leur côté."_** Elle détourna les yeux de lui pendant qu'il parlait. _**"Celles qui viendront pour toi savent comment utiliser leurs pouvoirs et leurs force ,tu ne pourra pas leurs échapper si tu n'arrive à les gérer."**_

Comme elle ne disait rien, Kol libère lentement son emprise d'elle et s'éloigna,lui donnant de l'espace. _**"Un roi pouvait posséder la plus forte armée de tout les temps, mais serait convaincu de tomber face à son adversaire s'il n'avait pas su exploiter cette force."**_ Il le savait. Kol avait vu beaucoup de rois et la montée des reines en raison de leur pouvoir et de tomber à cause de cela. Il avait combattu dans suffisamment de batailles pour savoir que même un original et pouvait tomber s'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment préparés pour ce qu'ils devaient affrontées.

Davina se retourna vers lui, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

_**«Je veux les détruire."**_ dit t-elle.

Lorsque Marcel lui avait tout expliqué , il avait fait très clairement comprendre que sa raison principale pour arrêter les sorcières était de les empêcher de gagner en puissance, et qu'il avait toujours eu l'intention de sauver les filles,il y avait quelque chose en Davina qui avait attiré son attention au-delà du pouvoir qu'elle représentait. Dans les mots de Marcel, _**«Elle n'est pas seule ici."**_

Kol n'était pas par nature un être sentimental ou sympathiques.

Il était violent, irrationnel et parfois enclins à des attitudes enfantines, mais il pouvait comprendre ce que Marcel disait quand il parlé de cette fille.

Davina. Elle était jeune, apparemment de mauvaise humeur et sur la défensive, mais elle était puissante. Pourtant, il n'était pas seulement attiré par ce pouvoir qu'elle détenait. C'était l'obscurité qu'elle avait, un désir de vengeance et de s'élever au-dessus de ceux et celles qui lui ont fait du tort, à les détruire. C'était ce qu'il pouvait vraiment comprendre, ce sont des choses qu'il avait souvent ressenties dans sa longue vie.

Alors, quand elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit: _**«Pouvez-vous m'aider?"**_ c'était la partie de lui-même qu'il pouvait voir à travers elle qui fait hocher la tête du vampire originelle.

_**«Je vais t'aider."**_


	3. Setting Fire To Our Insides For Fun

**Chapitre 3 : Setting Fire To Our Insides For Fun**

_**"Bonjour, Bekah."**_ La salutation de Kol était joyeux, mais il avait été surpris de voir sa sœur l'appeller. **_"Comment ce passe la vie dans le pays des vampires ennuyeux, sosies et Quarterbacks de classe moyenne?"_** Il était toujours ennuyé que Matt Donovan et Damon Salvatore soient toujours sur la terre des vivants, mais il avait fait un choix personnel pour maintenir en vie ce vampire gênant quand ils s'étaient croisés à Denver. Il était un vampire originelle et n'avait rien fait pour le moment, il est venu à penser à des moyens créatifs pour mettre fin à la vie de Damon Salvatore, et finalement il avait procéder à l'un d'eux.

**_"Kol, où est tu? Aucun d'entre nous n'a entendu parler de toi depuis Denver et-"_** Sa voix était un peu hystérique et alors que ce n'était pas un ton qu'il connaissait ,pas venant de sa petite sœur, quelque chose la m'était hors d'elle.

_**"Rebekah? Quel est le problème?"**_ a t-il demandé, le front plissé et la main contre son oreille et tenant son téléphone fermement.

**_«C'est notre mère."_** a commencé Rebecca, au bord des larmes d'avoir à mentionner Esther, et Kol soupira. Bien sûr. elle avait toujours été leur mère, ou au moins au cours des dernières semaines, elle l'avait été. **_"Elle est revenue à Mystic Falls et ma possédait Elle est revenue dans son propre corps et elle a utilisé le sang d'Elena pour créer un autre vampire originelle,elle la conçu pour nous chasser au quatre coin de la terre, il n'a pas achever la transition, mais elle a fait quelque chose d'autre..: une pieu en chêne blanc indestructible. "_**

La voix de sa sœur a été emmêlé et les mots sont sorti à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui rend difficile pour Kol de les déchiffrer, mais il a réussi.

_**"Et que dire de mère maintenant?"**_ Il a demandé. C'était la question la plus importante. Si son abomination a échoué et a été laissé avec le choix de devenir un vampire, quelque chose a dû se passer avec elle.

**_"Elle est morte."_** dit Rebecca. _**"Cette fois, pour de bon, mais Kol, nous n'avons pas encore récupérée le pieu et jusque-là il peut être encore utilisé contre nous."**_

_**"Tu veux que je t'aide à l'obtenir?"**_ Si il y avait une arme qui pourrait vraiment le tuer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit n'importe où près de lui si ce n'est en sa possession, mais il n'était pas prêt à risquer sa vie pour l'obtenir. L'auto-préservation a été trop profondément enracinée dans son sang et il se souciait trop de sa propre vie.

**_"Non, je veux que tu restes loin, Kol. Klaus affirme que c'est lui qui à l'origine de leur lignée,ce qui signifie qu'ils ne risqueront pas de le tuer. "_**

**_«Savent t-il vraiment qu'il est à l'origine de leur lignée?"_** à demandé Kol, se souvenant de sa confrontation avec Damon et Elena. Très peu de temps avait passé depuis et ils avaient pu découvrir la vérité. Leurs pistes pour le savoir c'était terminée avec Marie Porter et il avait aimé enfoncer une batte de baseball à travers son cœur pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soit jamais en mesure de savoir.

_**«Ils ne prendront pas le risque. Mais toi et moi ont sait qu'ils vont essayer de le détruire. Jusqu'à ce que Nik l'obtient, il est probablement mieux que tu te tienne à l'écart."**_ Elle a répondu. Rebekah qui lui dit de rester à l'écart était très bien pour lui, mais il a soulevé un sourcil à son manque de mention d'elle-même.

_**"Et toi?"**_ interrogea Kol.

**_«Je vais rester. Ils n'ont aucune raison de me faire du mal en ce moment."_** Elle a répondu, en essayant de paraître confiante et Kol soupira à nouveau.

**_«Je vais rester à l'écart."_** Il murmura dans le téléphone. _**"Soit prudente Rebekah."**_ Pendant un bref instant, Kol était vraiment inquiét pour le bien-être de sa petite sœur. Il n'était pas du genre à ce soucier des autres, à moins que leur longévité eu une certaine influence directe sur lui, mais il prend soin de Rebekah beaucoup plus qu'il ne voudrait le laisser paraître. Kol avait regardé et ont interagi avec humanité pendant mille ans et de tous ses frères et sœurs, il a estimé qu'avec Rebekah il se sentait le plus normal, peut-être même un peu humain. Ils riaient, ils plaisantaient, et ils se sont même battus. Ils étaient tous deux des exceptions contrairement au reste de leurs famille.

**_"Je le ferai."_** Elle a répondu comme il a retiré le téléphone de son oreille pour raccrocher, mais elle intervint à nouveau à la hâte .

**_"Kol, attend! Où es-tu?"_** Elle a demandé.

Le seul signe de son agacement à cette question était le léger plissement de son front tandis que Kol fronça les sourcils, bien que sa voix sonnait tout à fait normal car il répondu. "_**Vegas. Beaucoup de jeux de hasard et des femmes portant des tenues étriquées."**_ a t-il répondu, nonchalamment, pour terminer l'appel sans attendre une réponse de Rebecca.

Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir sur l'endroit où il était, pas vraiment. Si il devait repérer un, il aurait voulu dire que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions concernant la ville. Il savait que ses frères et sœurs pensaient que Marcel été mort et il savait que la mention de la Nouvelle-Orléans ne soulève cette question pour Rebecca, et il ne voulait pas lui mentir au sujet de son état de vie, doit-elle parler de lui dans la conversation, mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité.

La Nouvelle-Orléans avait été une maison pour chacun d'eux. Nik, Rebekah, Elijah et Kol avaient construit la ville à partir de rien. Il se souvenait de sa rage contre Nik pour l'avoir poignarder en Europe pour le faire monter sur le bateau en direction de l'Amérique, mais il y avait eu une joie cachée à la découverte de cette endroit où ils ont atterri et quand Nik la libérée de l'emprise du poignard peu de temps après qu'ils ont débarqué à la Nouvelle Orléans, il est devenu un sanctuaire.

Il avait daguer à travers les siècles, de retour en Europe et a eu quelques moments intéressants en Espagne dans les années 1700, mais il avait toujours eu envie de revenir. Il n'avait jamais fait partie de leur ou du trio **«pour toujours et à jamais»** qu'ils ont crée, donc sa vraie raison pour ne pas dire le dire à Rebecca, son véritable emplacement est parce que, pour une fois, il voulait avoir la ville pour lui-même.

Agacé à ses propres pensées sentimentales, Kol poussa son téléphone dans sa poche et monta au grenier, il c'était arrêté dans l'église quand son téléphone avait sonné. Dans un bras, il avait un sac de papier brun qui contenait un certain nombre de choses qu'il allait utiliser pour aider Davina avec sa magie, et après avoir rencontré la jeune sorcière, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle allait apprécier son aide tout de suite, mais il ne se soucie pas vraiment de sa.

Il l'entendit faire des aménagement à l'intérieur de sa chambre lorsque l'un des escaliers craquaient sous ses pieds, l'alertant de sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit avant de l'avoir atteint, et Davina lui sourit avec enthousiasme.

En dehors de Marcel, il avait eu l'impression qu'il était le seul avec lequel elle avait vraiment interagi et il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être heureuse d'avoir un contact avec une autre personne. Kol ne connaissait que trop bien ce que c'était que de faire partie de l'extérieure de la société. Il n'avait jamais été enfermé dans un grenier, mais il avait toujours été à la périphérie de la foule et quand il coutoyer les gens, il essayé de forcer toute l'attention sur lui.

**_"Bonjour, ma chérie"_** Il l'a salué, en ignorant complètement sa demande précédente d'utiliser son nom, mais surtout parce que le froncement de sourcils qui a suivi sur son visage le fit rire. Elle fit la moue avec ces lèvres et ressemblait à un enfant, mais elle ne dit rien. Kol s'arrêta au bord de la porte, attendant patiemment qu'elle l'invite.

**_"Entrez."_** dit Davina, en regardant avec curiosité les choses dans ses bras . **_"C'est quoi tout ça?"_** Elle a demandé, en marchant derrière lui alors qu'il entra dans sa chambre et a pousser la petite coiffeuse où il a placé le sac brun.

**_«Des choses pour t'aider."_** a répondu Kol en tirant un petit bouquet de fleurs et le remit à Davina, en lui donnant le sourire appropriées qu'il avait perfectionné au fil des années. _**"Pour toi."**_ à t-il dit en se tournant vers la valise. Il a continué de vider le sac, en sortant un certain nombre de bougies ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau .

La jeune sorcière reposait les fleurs sur sa table et se tint à côté de lui, en regardant les autres. Kol remarqua avec amusement qu'elle n'atteint que juste après son coude en hauteur et a dû s'abstenir de faire un commentaire à ce sujet, mais seulement parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de la faire chier.

**_"Laisse les fleurs et l'eau la pour l'instant. Nous commençons avec les bougies."_** dit t-il, en les saisissant et en les déplaçant . Il les a placés dans une rangée sur le sol en face d'elle, puis recula.

Davina regarda en roulant un peu des yeux. **_«Je sais déjà comment allumer des bougies."_** Elle a dit comme si c'était évident. Kol sourit. Il avait supposé que.

Il hocha la tête vers eux et agita sa main pour l'encourager. _**«Allez ensuite."**_

La jeune fille sourit et lança sa main vers les bougies. Du feu surgi mais les flammes étaient très peu grande de hauteur. "**_Vous voyez?"_** Davina sourit, regardant très fière d'elle. Kol rit.

**_"Peut-tu les allumer sans brûler la pièce?"_** Il a trouvé cela amusant lorsque sont expression béate a chuté de son visage. _**"Tu met trop de puissance. Sauf si tu veux brûler quelqu'un dans la pièce, tu n'a pas réellement besoin d'utiliser beaucoup de force. Ce que tu doit faire est de mesurer ta magie, de sorte que les bougies ne soit pas hors de contrôle comme elle le sont maintenant. Commence par une flamme petit et ensuite travailler pour régulièrement jusqu'à faire une plus grande flamme, que tu sache le niveau de puissance dont tu à besoin pour atteindre tes objectifs. "**_

Davina fronça les sourcils mais elle semblait toujours déterminé alors que le feu reflète dans ses yeux. Elle s'agenouilla devant les bougies et souffla pour faire sortit de l'air de sa bouche. Cela le fit lever les sourcils un peu surpris de la facilité , mais elle ne le voit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle a été soudainement très concentrée sur les bougies.

_**"Assure-toi de rester calme."**_ Il a ajouté après coup. Les lignes plissez sur son front, alors qu'ils ont peut-être été un sous-produit de sa mise au point, n'ont pas l'air particulièrement calme d'où il regardait. Il regarda Davina prendre une profonde inspiration, puis jeta sa main vers le feu à nouveau. Le sort travailler, sauf que l'incendie était encore plus intense que la première fois et la jeune sorcière recula soudainement, son expression soudainement inquiète quand elle pris conscience du fait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, et elle n'avait aucune véritable concept de la quantité d'énergie qu'elle possédait. Il était facile de dire qu'elle avait le pouvoir de quatre sorcières, mais Davina n'avait aucune connaissance concernant ces limites.

**_"Je suis désolé."_** murmura t-elle, allant vers les bougies et les remis à nouveau, ce qui n'était apparemment pas la partie la plus difficile.

_**"Essaye juste à nouveau ."**_ répondit Kol. Il savait au moins que si elle avait besoin de se défendre, elle pourrait probablement mettre le feu à toute personne qui essayerai de l'attaquer. _**«Quand j'étais humain, mes frères et sœurs étaient tous intéressés par les choses autre que la magie Mon frère Finn suivi mon père comme si il était une sorte de héros et même si il était proche de notre mère;. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'intérêt pour la sorcellerie . Mon frère Niklaus était plus intéressé par l'art et la musique. Elijah a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour s'assurer que nous pourrions survivre, comme la chasse et puis Rebekah a passé la plupart de son temps à courir après les garçons du village, pendant que mon frère Henrik était trop jeune pour être en mesure de faire beaucoup de choses avec ses pouvoirs. j'étais le seul qui a vraiment pris le temps d'apprendre et de la pratiquer ".**_ Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il lui a dit cela. Il n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un à propos de sa vie humaine autre que ses frères et sœurs, donc c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. "**_Ma mère s'asseyait avec moi pendant des heures et me regarder quand j'allumé des feux, encore et encore pour essayer de renforcer mes pouvoirs. Elle me le fessait faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit heureuse de la façon dont j'avais progressé et elle m'a fait passer à autre chose "._**

**_"Quelle magie avez-vous pratiqué?"_** a demandé Davina, buvant ces paroles et n'a rien fait pour cacher la curiosité sur son visage.

**_"Ma mère a pratiqué la magie noire quand elle faisait ses propres sorts, mais elle m'a appris la magie de l'esprit et la canalisation."_** Il lui à répondu, rappelant certains des sorts dont il avait été témoin lorsque sa mère les effectuée.

Il se souvenait du moment où il s'est réveillé et avait goûté à sa première goutte de sang dans sa bouche forcée par son père et, comme Rebekah la décrit, il était dans un état d' les premières sensations de cette soif de sang ont été activés, c'est alors que Kol avait senti l'absence de magie pour la première fois. C'était lorsque cette grande euphorie fut terminé et il avait eu sa première expérience avec les inconvenants d'être un vampire. Cela la affectée bien plus que ses frères et sœurs, qui ne semblaient même pas remarqué la perte de leurs pouvoirs, et il avait fait de ces premiers mois de vampire un enfer complet et total.

Même aujourd'hui, la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas pardonner à sa mère quand il devenu un vampire, était qu'elle lui avait voler sa magie.

_**"Tait toi Kol. Ton frère connait des vertus que tu ne peut même pas imaginer."**_

_**"Vous êtes une malédiction sur cette Terre ".**_

Il pensait à ces mots souvent et l'ont rempli d'une haine et d'une rage aussi forte que le feu qui a brûlé autour d'eux ce soir-là alors que sa mère avait l'intention de mettre fin à leurs vies de vampire. Il aimait être un vampire, mais il méprisait sa haine envers lui quand elle avait fait d'eux ce qu'il était. Quand il a été transformée, embrassant ce qu'il est devenu de la seule façon qu'il pourrait faire pour faire face à cette perte, et de la douleur quand tout lui revint. Esther.

**_«J'aurais probablement pratiqué d'autres types de magie, mais nous avons été transformée avant que je puisse le faire, et j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs lors que cela ses produit."_** murmura Kol , pour se sortir de l'ornière mentale dans lequel il était et regarde Davina derrière lui. _**"Essaye à nouveau."**_ Il lui à finalement dit, après une autre courte pause.

_**«Je suis surpris de t'entendre parler de ta mère comme ça."**_ dit Marcel alors que Kol fait son chemin en bas du grenier, ayant quitté Davina avec les bougies et lui demanda de ne pas faire effondrée le grenier tout en continuant à pratiquer. Il avait l'intention de vérifier,un ou deux jours plus tard comment elle allait. Il avait été tellement concentrée afin d'aider la jeune sorcière que l'originelle n'avait même pas entendu Marcel quand il est arriver en bas. Lui et Davina avait pratiqué la magie au moins une demi-heure après qu'il ait mentionné Esther, de sorte que Kol est contrarié que Marcel les avait écouté tout ce temps. _**"Elle semblait toujours être un sujet taboue avec tes frères et sœurs."**_

**_"Elle l'est."_** dit Kol ,fermement.

**_"Alors, pourquoi à tu parler d'elle à Davina ?"_** à demandé Marcel. Il ne semble pas y avoir de mauvaises intentions à son interrogatoire, de la curiosité. Kol ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Marcel avait été transformée par Klaus et fessait partie intégrante de leur famille depuis des siècles, mais c'était un fait que le jeune vampire pouvait sentir qu'il était mis à l'écart, donc c'était tout nouveau pour lui.

_**"L'information était pertinente."**_ répondu Kol, en regardant le vampire avec curiosité. Il se demandait ce que serait la réaction de ses frères et sœurs s'ils découvraient que Marcel était vivant. Rebekah vaudrait probablement et immédiatement récupérer son amour perdu. Malgré son engouement supposée avec ce stupide Quarterbacks du lycée de Mystic Falls, Kol n'avait pas beaucoup de foi dans ses intentions romantiques constamment changeantes. Pour Elijah, Kol croyait qu'il ne se soucier probablement pas trop du bien-être réel de Marcel par opposition à vouloir une explication à sa survie et il n'avait aucune idée concernant son frère Klaus. Nik pourrait être ravi à l'idée de la survie de Marcel, mais il savait que Marcel lui-même ne serait pas satisfait d'être réuni avec son «père». Contrairement à ces trois, il n'avait jamais été complètement désabusé par les désirs de Marcel de sortir enfin de leurs ombres.


	4. Stray From The Hallowed Ground

**Chapitre 4 : Stray From The Hallowed Ground**

_**"Désirez-vous autre chose?"**_ lui a demandé la femme du bar, en versant la boisson pas cher que Kol avait ordonné dans un verre bien que la liqueur sembler bien plus cher. Elle sourit brillamment mais le regard qu'elle lui a donné était curieux.

_**"Non merci, ma chérie."**_ Il lui à répondu, prenant doucement le verre et n'hésitant pas à toucher ses doigts contre sa main. Elle lui renvoyait un étrange sentiment alors il osé demander, **_"Que ce que vous regarder?"_**

Le barman se mit à rire. _**"Désolé, je ne voulais pas regarder. Je trouve juste que c'est plutôt amusant que quelqu'un d'aussi bien habillé que vous souhaite commander la boisson la moins chère du menu. Quand la plupart des gens viennent à la Nouvelle-Orléans ils recherchent quelque chose d'un peu plus cher qu'une liqueur bon marché ".**_

Kol rit et prit une gorgée de la boisson. _**"J'ai une grande connaissance des alcools pas cher."**_ Il a répondu, juste le goût lui rappeler de bons souvenirs. Liqueur pas cher, les femmes faciles et de longues nuits semblaient toujours aller de pair pour lui, tandis que ses frères et sœurs jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres pour le scotch ou des bourbon plus chère, Kol n'était pas si difficile. **_"Et croyez-le ou non, j'ai effectivement vécu à la Nouvelle Orléans pendant un moment avant."_**

_**"Désolé."**_ Le barman a répondu. Avec que conversation commencé, il a finalement jeter un coup d'œil sur elle. Elle est une jolie femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et sa peau avait une légère teinte de cuivre; pas vraiment pâle ou foncé. L étiquette du nom épinglé à sa poitrine marquer : Jane-Anne ». _**«J'aime votre accent."**_

Kol rit alors qu'il bu le reste de sa boisson avant de parler à poussa le verre vers elle. _**"Pouvez vous m'en verser un autre, mon choux?"**_

_**"Pas de problème."**_ Alors que Jane-Anne commença à remplir la boisson, une personne un peu plus loin vers le bar se leva, mettant son argent sur la table et fait son chemin vers la sortit en passant prêt de Kol. Sa tête se tourna légèrement, un sourire traversa son visage quand il jeta un coup d'œil. Elle ressembler beaucoup à la fille dont Nik passait tout son temps à se languir à Mystic Falls, Caroline. Celui-ci avait les mêmes cheveux blonde et les yeux bleu-vert, mais par rapport à l'enfant vampire , elle avait une forme de visage légèrement différent et était un peu plus petit en hauteur.

**_"Voila"_** Jane-Anne a glissé le second verre Kol mais son attention était ailleurs et il se leva, tirant rapidement une poignée d'argent de sa poche et les lui remet. Il n'a pas touché à sa deuxième boisson et il était bien conscient que le montant qu'il avait donné été exorbitant. _**"Gardez le reste."**_ Il murmura, se dépêchant de telle sorte qu'il puisse suivre le sosie dans la rue.

Il était tard dans la nuit et la plupart des gens autour de des environs étaient soit ivre ou complètement perdu dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient, afin que personne ne remarque que Kol utilise sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver vers la jeune fille le plus rapidement possible, et lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle la jeune fille saisit le sac qu'elle portait et le serra contre elle.

**_"Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'essaie pas de voler tes affaires."_** dit Kol avec un sourire lumineux, se penchant en avant. _**"Quel est ton nom?"**_ Il lui a ensuite demandé.

Calme en raison du fait qu'elle est hypnotisée , la jeune fille sourit brillamment. _**«Je suis Amelia."**_

**_"Amelia"._** murmura Kol , énonçant les syllabes de son nom . _**"Et d'ou vient tu ?"**_

**_"Californie"._**

_**"Est tu visite la Nouvelle-Orléans?"**_

_**"Juste pour une semaine."**_ Amelia a répondu. _**«Je voulais profité de mes jours fériés."**_

C'était ce qui lui fallait. Marcel avait clairement fait savoir que ses vampires quitté les locaux seul pour le plaisir et ils fermer les yeux concernant toutes les choses surnaturelles qui ont eu lieu dans le quartier, et alors qu'il n'était pas exactement du genre à suivre les règles, Kol avait un niveau de respect pour la ville qu'il n'avait même pas pour les personnes dont il devait supposément se soucier. Un sourire sur son visage séduisant, Kol saisit les épaules de la jeune fille et utilisa à nouveau sa vitesse vampirique pour l'amener dans l'une des ruelles les plus sombres du quartier.

Kol lui sourit, tendant la main pour tracer de ses doigts le côté de sa joue, caressent ces cheveux jusqu'à son cou avec une précision méticuleuse avant de mettre sa main à l'endroit où son pouls battait,sentant légèrement le passage de sang sous sa peau parfaite . Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ses nouveau mouvements même si, lorsqu'il l'attrapa pour l'a tirée contre lui, ses yeux tournent en rouge sang alors que ses dents déchiraient sa gorge. Il n'avait aucune préoccupation pour elle, il voulait boire son sang dès le début.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se délecter vraiment après avoir tuer quelqu'un. Il avait été poignardée pendant un siècle pour se réveiller dans une petite ville avec une population déjà très présente de vampires avant d'être réuni avec sa mère qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer rien que pour le plaisir. Il avait réussi à passer quelques jours à Mystic Falls avant que Klaus ne veuille qu'il aille à Denver, qui une fois de plus l'obligeait à ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur lui.

Il ne se souciait pas de qui pourrait connaitre cette jeune fille, qui l'aimait ou qui elle pourrait aimer. Il ne se souciait pas du fait qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle devait avoir toute une vie devant elle et il n'a certainement pas penser à autre chose à ce moment qu'au goût de son sang, qui était divin il faut le dire.

Kol continué à boire de son sang même après qu'elle s'affaissa dans ses bras et son cœur ces arrêter. Il ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce que le sang coulait à sec et qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à obtenir d'elle. Il laissa le corps de la blonde glisser le long de ses bras et regarda son corps sans vie tombé au sol. Un petit rayon de lumière venant de l'extérieur de l'allée brillait sur son visage.

Il la poussa avec le bout de sa botte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, loin de la lumière et non visible de l'extérieur. Il ne se souciait pas ce deviendrait son corps, mais il suppose que si quelqu'un se retrouver devant son cadavre il le trouverai dégoûtant et gore.

Kol essuya le sang de son visage et jeta un dernier regard au sosie de Caroline avant qu'il se retourna pour quitter la ruelle. Ayant été tellement pris dans sa soif de sang, il a donc été surpris de voir quelqu'un debout près de lui, le regardant avec une expression amusée.

_**"Qui êtes-vous?"**_ cracha Kol, regardant la femme devant lui. Elle n'avait pas crié ou tenté d'appeler à l'aide, qui était un point en sa faveur, mais c'était vraiment et seulement sa curiosité qui l'empêchait de briser son cou ou de la vider de son sang comme il l'avait fait avec Amelia.

**_"Mon nom est Sabine."_** dit t-elle, un pas en avant vers lui et Kol a noté que sont visage été absente de peur, quelque chose qu'il trouve amusante avec ce qu'elle vient de témoignée . **_"Et avant que vous essayez de me tuer, vous voudriez peut-être savoir que je suis du clan des sorcières du quartier français."_**

Kol leva un sourcil, inclinant la tête sur le côté, alors qu'il la regarder encoer plus. **_"Et qu'est-ce que veut une sorcière de ce clan avec moi?"_**

_**«Je sais qui vous êtes."**_ dit t-elle, toujours en mouvement vers lui. **_"Vous êtes Kol Mikaelson. Un vampire originelle"_** Chaque mot qui sort de la bouche de la sorcières été mesurée, et elle a commencé à tourner autour de lui tout en continuant à parlé. _**"Fils de la sorcière originelle Esther, et de Mikael, le Destructeur."**_ Après avoir fait un cercle complet autour de lui, Sabine s'arrêta devant Kol une fois de plus. **_"Vous et votre famille avait aidé à construire cette ville et vous, Kol Mikaelson, vous avez passé un certain temps avec mon clan dans le passé."_**

Kol hocha la tête, mais il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle elle la approchait maintenant. _**"Il y a plus d'un siècle."**_ C'était à son tour de prendre les devant aujourd'hui, un peu menaçant comme il la dominée. **_"Que voulez-vous de moi maintenant?"_**

**_"En tant qu'ami des sorcières dans le passé, je vous demande de m'écouter. Vous êtes familier avec le cimetière Lafayette,n'est-ce pas?"_** Kol hocha la tête et elle continua. _**"Il y a beaucoup de sorcières là-bas qui veulent parler avec vous."**_

Kol fronça les sourcils, regardant de haut la sorcière avec une gêne qui s'intensifie. Il détestait quand les gens voulaient quelque chose de lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il aidait Davina c'était parce qu'il trouvé qu'elle et ses pouvoirs été intéressant, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que leurs assemblée serait en mesure de lui offrir pour n'importe quel services.

C'est alors qu'il se souvenait de l'histoire de Davina, et il se dit qu'elles étaient les membres du clan ou elle est née, celles qui la cherchait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant, mais il a soudainement compris pourquoi cette sorcière, Sabine,été soudainement debout en face de lui en demandant à Kol de l'écouter.

_**«Très bien. Je vais écouter votre assemblée, mais seulement à cause de mes liens passés avec elles."**_ dit finalement Kol. "**_Je ne vais pas vous faire la promesses de vous aider dans vos taches."_** Elle n'avait pas à juste titre dit qu'elles voulaient quelque chose, mais Kol connaissait très bien les valeurs des sorcières. Pour chercher un vampire, en particulier un originelle, généralement destinés à leurs venir en aide avec quelque chose qu'elle ne pourraient pas atteindre de leur propre chef.

**_"Tu savais qui j'étais."_** Il a commenté, la regardant avec une expression prudent.  
>Il suivi Sabine dans la ruelle, et une autre femme entra arriva vers eux. Il reconnu Jane-Anne ,la femme du bar, après avoir brusquement quitté les lieux seulement quelques minutes avant.<p>

Jane-Anne acquiesça. **_"Oui. Vivre dans une ville de vampires à souvent cette effet la sur les gens."_**

Kol leva les yeux à sa réponse non-directe, mais n'a pas pris la peine de souligner ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Jane-Anne avait su exactement qui il était. Elle avait reconnu qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel vampire; qu'il était un originelle, et il ne pouvait que supposer qu'il avait contacté cette femme Sabine servait comme une sorte de porte-parole pour la cause de son clan - quel qu'il soit - quand il avait quitté le bar.

Il n'a pas fallu trop de temps pour arriver au cimetière et Kol se tenait à la porte, trop familier avec les sorts de limites contre son espèce, en regardant Sabine et Jane-Anne passer à travers sans aucun problème.

**_"Entrez."_** dit Jane-Anne, regardant Kol testé la frontière avant d'entrer complètement à l'intérieur. Elles se sont retournés, marchant plus profonde à travers les nombreuse tombes. Il ressentit de la nostalgie d'être de retour dans ce cimetière après une si longue période. C'était une chose de voir comme la Nouvelle-Orléans avait changé après un siècle, mais en voyant les noms ajoutés sur les tombes des sorcières et des humains qu'il a utilisé , mais c'était tout autre chose. Il a continué de marcher derrière Sabine et Jane-Anne jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le centre et elles fit signe vers l'une des cryptes. Kol leur a donné un regard d'avertissement avant de partir. Si elles savaient tout de lui, de son histoire, alors qu'elles savent très bien qu'il était capable de tuer des sorcières car il savait beaucoup à propos de la magie que ceux qui la pratiquaient.

Un certain nombres de sorcières s'approcher à l'intérieur, l'attendant. Il ne reconnu aucune d'entre elles, mais c'était à prévoir.

**_"Kol Mikaelson."_** Une des sorcières s'avança, disant son nom avec une réticence qui a fait très clairement comprendre qu'elle tenait à sa présence, elle fait son chemin vers lui. **_"Mon nom est Agnes et je suis l'une des doyaine de ce clan. Nous savons beaucoup de choses sur vous et à quel point vous avez été avec proche de beaucoup de sorcières durant votre ... longtemps ... vie, y compris celle de la Nouvelle-Orléans."_**

Kol hocha la tête. **_"Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter, Agnès?"_** Il lui à demandé, en regardant la vielle femme.

Agnès ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la réponse est venue de quelqu'un derrière elle, une fille qui ressemblait à Jane-Anne et Kol réalisa qu'elles étaient sœurs. **_"Nous avons besoin de votre aide."_** dit t-elle, intervenant.

**_"Qui êtes-vous?"_** Il à demandé, en regardant Jane-Anne pour confirmer la connexion entre elles.

_**«Je suis Sophie. Sophie Deveraux."**_ Elle a répondu. Agnès avait l'air mécontente d'être interrompu, mais n'a pas répondu et a permis à Sophie de continuer . Kol pouvait immédiatement dire que tout ce qui était sur le point d'arriver à était liée en quelque sorte à Sophie Deveraux sur un niveau personnel, contrairement aux autres qui semblaient toute être là pour affaires. Ses yeux étaient grands et il y avait un air de désespoir en eux, comme son dernier espoir miroiter devant ses yeux, mais elle avait peur de l'atteindre et de la saisir. **_"Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler du Rituel de la Moisson, de votre histoire avec notre coven."_**

Kol hocha la tête, puis réalisa que c'est sorcières n'étaient pas au courant de sa relation avec Davina . _**«Il m'en n'a parler oui"**_

_**"Nous devons la compléter, mais elle et seulement à moitié faite."**_ dit t-elle. **_"Marcel et ses vampires l'ont arrêtés quand nous avons essayé et si nous ne parvenons pas à finir le rituel notre magie disparaîtra pour de bon. Nous aimerions vous demander votre aide."_** Elle mettait tout en évidence comme s'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ne refuse et cela contrarié Kol plus qu'il ne devrait. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de se soucier des agissements de certaines sorcière et leurs pouvoirs, mais il détestait l'hypothèse dans le ton de cette jeune femme.

_**"Vraiment?"**_ à demandé Kol , les yeux brillants de malice, son ton soudain joyeux, mais il n'avait pas nier le fait que c'était dangereux pour elle. Il ressemblait à une bombe qui allait exploser. Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas les gens qui lui demander des faveurs. Marcel avait eu de la chance, mais ces sorcières pourrait ne pas en avoir. **_"Et pourquoi pensez-vous que j'aimerais réellement vous aider? Je ne me soucie pas de vos pouvoirs et Marcel est en relation étroite avec ma famille depuis des siècles."_**

Le visage de Sophie Deveraux trahi sa nervosité pendant une brève seconde avant qu'elle réussi à cacher les signes visibles de celui-ci, mais Kol pouvait entendre son rythme cardiaque et il allez très vite. _**«Nous savons que votre famille était proche de Marcel. Votre frère Klaus l'a engendré, et nous savons que vous êtes proche de lui, sinon il ne vous aurait pas laisser revenir dans cette ville."**_ Kol riait à la pensée de Marcel essayant de l'arrêter comme il ne pouvait pas être tué, mais il n'a pas interrompu la sorcière. _**"Pour renouveler notre pouvoir, il devait y avoir un sacrifice et Marcel s'est enfui avec l'une de nos sorcières qui étaient destinées à être offert aux ancêtres, Davina. Sans sa mort et sa renaissance, nous perdrons notre magie pour de bon."**_

**_"Encore une fois, je demande ,pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier?"_** pense Kol ,cela devrait être assez évident pour ces sorcières que si leurs offres n'étaient pas assez alléchantes, qu'il lui suffit de les balancer tout de suite à Marcel , ou les abattre toute lui-même dans leur cimetière pour l'embêter. _**"Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'intérêt concernant la longévité de votre magie et je ne suis pas intéresser pour vous d'aider dans vos sacrifices."**_

_**"N'essayez pas de prétendre que vous vous souciez de qui vit et qui meurt, pas après ce que je viens de voir."**_ dit soudainement Sabine derrière lui. Il se retourna, la regarder, mais en fessant attention à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Il ne lui avait pas échappé que ces sorcières n'avaient pas mentionné qu'ils devaient sacrifier une adolescente pour cette moisson, ou elles ont juste supposé qu'il ne se soucis pas de la vie d'une jeune fille. Il ne le fait généralement pas, mais même lui ne tuer pas des enfants sans raison, et Davina était un enfant, et Kol n'arriver pas à trouver une vraie raison pour laquelle elle méritait de mourir.

**_"Nous avons besoin de vous pour nous aider à la retrouver. Marcel la cache et sollicite son aide pour nous empêcher de pratiquer la magie."_** dit Sophie et Kol la regarda ,ce sourire douceâtre encore sur son visage.**_  
><em>**  
><strong><em>"Vous ne m'avez pas encore m'a dit ce que vous voulez de moi. Je me fiche de qui vit ou meurt comme vous l'avez si aimablement fait remarquer, mais je veux quelque chose en retour pour mes efforts."<em>** Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas confiance en les sorcières qui lui offrait quelque chose d'intéressant et quand il quand il s'agissait d'un investissement personnel; Kol trouver que Davina est une meilleure source de divertissement que ces sorcières pourraient l'être.

_**«La ville».**_ Agnes dit enfin quelque chose de nouveau. **_"Lorsque nous aurons terminé la moisson, nous allons utiliser notre magie pour chasser Marcel et puis vous pourrez prendre le contrôle du quartier français."_**

Kol plissa les yeux.

Il n'avait pas prévu cela.

Il avait passé des années à vivre à la Nouvelle Orléans, en aidant ses frères et sœurs à la construire, mais elle n'avait jamais été vraiment la sienne. La ville avait toujours appartenu à Niklaus, Elijah et Rébecca, mais jamais lui, et le regard sur les visages des sorcières lui disait qu'elles savaient.

_**"Et comment pensez-vous que mon contrôle serait mieux pour vous que votre situation actuelle? Vous pouvez facilement utiliser vos pouvoirs pour me faire partir."**_ Il a fait remarquer, sèchement.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter cette ville pendant un moment et n'aimait pas l'idée d'être expulsés de force comme c'est sorcières avaient l'intention de faire avec Marcel.

_**"Vous avez été un ami des sorcières."**_ Elle a dit, comme si cela été évident, mais Kol était très conscient que la loyauté n'allait que jusqu'à la fois en leur propre espèce.

**_«Donnez-nous la jeune fille, Davina Claire, et vous pourrez avoir la Nouvelle-Orléans."_** réaffirma Sophie Deveraux.


End file.
